


You forgot I fucking proposed to you? What the fuck?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Debbie asks Mickey and Ian when they are going to get married. Mickey shares they have been engaged for a year, but Ian hadno idea. A second proposal happens.





	

Ian and Mickey were holding dinner for the Gallaghers in their apartment, far away from the South side. They both got out and grew a new life together in a place where you didn't see your neighbours fuck or no one would kill you if you were gay. 

Mickey was proud at how far him and Ian had come, they were living the dream 16 year old Mickey would not even let himself think about. It was too painful, too unrealistic. Never going to happen. Milkovichs don't get out. Except he did. Living with Ian in their own sanctuary was all Mickey needed.

Mickey had made dinner and after a few jokes a comfortable silence spread across the family. Debbie inquired 'are you guys ever going to get married?' Ian shrugged and Mickey said 'been engaged for a year. Asshole hasn't given any suggestions yet'

Every one including Ian shouted 'what?' But all Mickey heard was Ian's response. He looked at him in utter disbelief. Lip had never seen such a look on a Milkovich before. Mickey said 'are you fucking kidding me?' Ian couldn't find the right words but settled on 'when did we...' Mickey stared at Ian not believing what he was hearing. 'You forgot I fucking proposed to you? What the fuck? Ian!' Ian quickly understood what had happened. 'Fuck. I thought that was a dream.' Mickey narrowed his eyes and with mistrust said 'you what?' Ian knew it sounded like a shitty excuse but it was the truth. He said with assurance 'I was on mew meds. Thought I was hallucinating again. You were being all sweet and romantic and shit... thought it wasn't real.' Lip scoffed but Fiona whispered harshly at him to shut up.

Carl said 'do you two not fucking talk about stuff?' It seemed ridiculous to the Gallaghers that this misunderstanding had arisen. How had Ian been unaware for a year and they never spoke about it? Mickey answered their silent questions 'I was the one to propose. Thought I had to wait for you to say something. Never did, so I thought you didn't really want to get married.' Ian looked heartbroken and he quickly promised 'Mickey, babe, that's not true. I just thought after what happened you would never want to get married again. I didn't know you wanted to. How did you never mention it? Do you think I would ever stop talking about it if I knew it?' Mickey figured he was right. It had confused him as he expected Ian to never shut the fuck up about it.

Ian asked 'you did it on Christmas day?' Mickey smiled at the memory but Fiona say 'hey! You blew us off on Christmas!' Ian laughed but Mickey said 'to be fair, I had something fucking planned and this asshole was right, he was adjusting on new meds.' Ian wasn't sure if he should ask but Mickey said 'spit it out.' Ian took a deep breath 'can you do it again?' Mickey said nothing. 'Please. You said it was a faggy speech right?' Mickey nodded and thought fuck it. 'Should I get the fucking ring?' Ian gasped 'you got me a damn ring?' Mickey rolled his eyes impatiently 'thought you didn't like it. Never wore it.' Debbie and Fiona were begging Mickey to do it again so he sighed and got up to start rooting through their bedroom. 

Mickey shouted through the apartment 'Ian! Where would you put a ring you forgot about?' Ian grinned at his loud boyfriend whose voice echoed through their small apartment. He shouted back 'Probably it in the back of the closet, Mick. I never look in there. Don't really like it. For obvious reasons.' Lip grinned at Ian.

Mickey smiled knowing Ian couldn't see him. He found the ring and shook his head at Ian's dumb logic. 

When he returned he was holding the ring and shaking slightly. 'You are not going to blow me off are you?' Ian said 'fuck no. You know what I'm gonna say. I just want to see you do it. Properly, so I can remember forever,' Ian said earnestly. 

Mickey grumbled 'do I have to get down on one knee?' Ian's eyes lit up. 'I thought you liked being on your knees?' Every one groaned and Mickey blushed. 'Fuck off!' Still, he complied and tried to ignore Ian's family starting from the side of the room.

Mickey made Ian promise 'If you talk before I am done, I will cut your fucking tongue out, okay?' Lip wondered why the fuck this made Ian look happy and figured it must be some morbid Milkovich joke. Ian nodded silently and urged Mickey to go on. 

'This probably won't be as good as it was last year's but I can try. Ian, fuck this is scary. Ian Clayton Gallagher. When I was 16 you broke into my room to get back a gun of the guy you were fucking. You woke me up with a tyre iron and it was really fucking hot. No one ever tried shit with me, every one left me alone was too scared but you were a persistent fucker. We used to bang all the time but I ignored you because you made me think about gay shit. I really hated gay shit, you might remember. I hated you so much because you were making me fall in love with you and that made me feel sick and out of control. I thought it was wrong and that I was wrong but everything felt fucking right, I just couldn't say it. I thought you were making me weak. You were never ashamed and you are the strongest person I know. I tried to push you away so much and I always said the exact opposite of what I meant and I don't know how but you fucking knew. You dared me to kiss you and I didn't want to because I knew it would make the fluttery and lightheaded feeling come and I didn't want to admit what it meant. Fuck, when Terry caught us together, shit Ian, I couldn't look at you. I didn't speak to you for 8 days because it was my fault you got hurt. I didn't tell you he was forcing me to get married. I fucking should have. I let you leave too many times. Thought I could protect you by pretending I didn't care. When you came back, fuck Ian I cried so much. I hated it because I have always loved you so much it hurts. We were finally happy. Then your bipolar disorder developed. I didn't try hard enough. I hated you again because you wouldn't let me help. I didn't think you were fucking weak, I wanted to be there for you. I thought if you went to the hospital I had failed which was fucking stupid. Your family told me what to do but I was selfish and thought I could look after you. Every one said we shouldn't be together but we never listened. When you broke up with me... fuck Ian I cried in Mandy's arms. I had never cried in front of her. Not when mom died. Mandy looked after me and listened to me talk about your for hours. She never complained but said I didn't deserve you. No body had ever said that before. It was always the other way round which was the truth. When you stopped being a pussy and apologised I cried a-fucking-gain. I don't know why we have had so much heartbreak but we always keep going, right? Shit this turned really sad. I have been shot for your ass too many times but you know I would die and kill for you. I'm supposed to say what I love about you, but you already know that shit more than I do. I love everything about you. Even when you are being stupid and annoying Wanted to say something you didn't know. Every thing hurts when I'm not with you and I want to be with your forever, Ian. Till we are old and I will finally be your type. Do you wanna fucking get hitched?'

Ian couldn't breathe. He was crying hard. He was so glad Mickey has agreed to repeat his part and he couldn't wait to say his part next. 'So much,' he croaked and dropped to Mickey's level to fiercely hug him. 

The rest of the Gallaghers shouted and cheered but the couple has blocked every thing out. Ian cried 'fuck Mickey. You thought I wouldn't ever want this you dumbass? Look at me, you know what shit has been like and I made your life so fucking difficult. I always wanted more than you could give you and forced you to come out and that wasn't okay. I need you so much, you have always been mine, always looked after me, Mick. Since we were little. I love you too much, too.' 

Mickey wiped Ian's tears gently and said 'told you it would be faggy.' Ian giggled and said 'I like stuff thats faggy.' Mickey smiled 'me too.'

The rest of Ian's family came over and hugged the couple who they knew would last forever. Fiona cried 'fuck, Ian. We are going to plan the best wedding for you.' Lip hugged Mickey tightly, which felt weird as he was the Gallagher Mickey disliked the most. But when he realised Lip hugged similar to Ian, he accepted and pressed his body close. Carl said how proud he was of both of them and Debbie said she knew they could always do it.

Mickey sat in Ian's lap for the rest of the meal as the family joked and watched them make out too often. When Ian pulled away after Mickey tried to deepen the kiss he said 'never thought I'd have a husband,' Mickey smiled sadly 'me too. When I was a kid I always jealous Mandy would get one and I would be stuck with a fucking wife. I can't wait for you to be my fucking husband, Ian.'

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to make this situtation realistic, this was my best attempt. I wanted some insecure Mickey thinking Ian never mentioned it again and some dumbass Ian being stupid. The rest of the Gallaghers were amazed at how little the couple communicate, but they have always been like that :)


End file.
